


失恋保险

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 克拉克·肯特购买了韦恩基金会发行的“失恋保险”，但他在申请赔付时遭到了韦恩企业总裁义正辞严的拒绝。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 15





	失恋保险

**Author's Note:**

> 联盟成立不久，内部未掉马，双向暗恋前提。部分梗的灵感来源于电影《西虹市首富》。

1.

入职《星球日报》的第十二周，克拉克终于不幸达成了“连续三个月被安排周末加班”的成就。

“肯特，周日下午，韦恩基金的发布会，穿精神点。”

周五晚上，佩里在下班前若无其事地经过克拉克的工位，轻描淡写地将一张媒体邀请函扔在了后者的桌子上。邀请函纸质厚重，样式典雅，黑底的封面上用烫银字体印着“W”的字样，经验丰富的人一看就知道是韦恩企业的惯常设计。

偌大的办公室里立即响起了一阵窸窸窣窣的低语，还在加班的同事们纷纷向克拉克投来同情的目光。

虽然辛勤的媒体从业者们并不排斥周末加班和出差，但在《星球日报》里，去往哥谭的采访任务从来都不是什么受欢迎的好差事——露易丝在光天化日之下被人抢过包，蒙面的小混混翻遍了她的口袋，连一管用得只剩一半的口红都没放过。布伦达在快捷酒店丢了两双高跟鞋，凯特的信用卡被盗刷到额度清空，最倒霉的吉米则干脆遇上了街头火拼，在一片混乱之中将价值数千美金的相机摔了个稀烂。

然而偏偏哥谭和大都会早前已经结为了友好姐妹城市，联合举办的活动出奇的多，随之而来的采访需求也不断增加。佩里每次都要软硬兼施，员工们再相互委婉推脱，才能在活动临近开始前推选出一个倒霉蛋前去哥谭迎接挑战。

不过，这种情况在克拉克入职《星球日报》后得到了明显的改善。直白点说就是，作为新人的克拉克受到了前辈们理所应当的压榨，一个人扛起了大部分来自哥谭的采访邀约。

起初，克拉克对此倒是毫不在意，甚至偷偷说句实话，他原本挺喜欢去哥谭出差的。哥谭混乱的城市环境并不能对氪星人造成任何困扰，反而为初出茅庐的超人提供了诸多扭送罪犯的机会。他还尤其喜欢跟韦恩企业相关的采访工作，年轻的韦恩继承人通常是提升销量的最佳话题，而财大气粗的老牌集团也总是会为参会媒体准备温馨舒适的酒店标间以及味道上乘的精致菜肴。

但最近嘛……

克拉克不情不愿，在佩里质疑的目光中才慢吞吞地收好了那封印刷精巧的邀请函。最近他却不太想去哥谭了，每每站在哥谭的地界上，克拉克总是感到莫名的紧张。

因为他刚刚发现，自己好像喜欢蝙蝠侠。

2.

喜欢蝙蝠侠并不是什么丢人的事。

大家都爱蝙蝠侠。看看商店里蝙蝠侠玩具的销量就知道了，即便是在已经拥有超人的大都会，也有至少半数以上的市民对隔壁的黑衣骑士青睐有加。而到了哥谭，居民们更是不分男女老少，统统都是蝙蝠侠的忠实粉丝。

经济实力雄厚的韦恩企业花大手笔出资赞助了蝙蝠侠所在的正义联盟，而曾经对义警嗤之以鼻的哥谭警局也用一盏探照灯请了蝙蝠侠做义务顾问，就连阿卡姆疯人院里那群精神不太正常的病人们都会大费周章，努力越狱冲进哥谭电视台只为了发表一次蝙蝠侠主题的电视演讲。

所以，是的，喜欢蝙蝠侠本来是一件很正常的事。

——但对蝙蝠侠抱有浪漫方面的心思，就是另外一回事了。

克拉克内心五味杂陈，他在脑海中仔细回忆了一番，还是很难说清自己究竟是什么时候开始对这位黑漆漆的搭档产生了如今这种别样的心绪。

说是一见钟情未免有些太夸张了。克拉克见到联盟顾问的第一面，对方沉默、冷淡，微微下撇的嘴角中和了棱角分明的下颌线条，健美而优雅的身形也被厚重的披风遮了个严实。更别提他浑身上下都翻腾着拒人于千里之外的黑雾，并毫不留情地甩着抓钩飞速消失在了哥谭的茫茫夜色里。

但要说是日久生情，好像也不太准确，毕竟他们才刚刚认识了三个月。虽然超人与蝙蝠侠在瞭望塔有着每周三次的共同轮值，但满打满算，每一班的时间也只有堪堪八个小时。而就在这八个小时里，他们还要分出至少一半的时间处理那些状况频频的突发事件，鲜少有空坐下来喝杯咖啡，来场普通同事之间的正常交往。

更何况，克拉克至今仍对蝙蝠侠的另一重生活知之甚少。出于礼貌与尊重，氪星人对窥探蝙蝠侠秘密身份的那份好奇心一直保持着良好的克制，从未作弊使用过任何超能力。除了身高（目测与自己差不太多），体重（执行联盟任务时抱过，能粗略估计），以及对方有一双沉静的蓝眼睛之外，克拉克并不知道联盟顾问长相如何，也无从得知蝙蝠侠姓甚名谁，遑论探查清楚他身边还有没有其他竞争对手了。

克拉克虽然恋爱经历谈不上丰富，但自认在感情上是个直白且爽快人。然而每当他想开口向蝙蝠侠道明心意时，却总害怕自己已经在失恋的边缘危险试探。

迷茫的记者心不在焉地坐在韦恩基金的发布会上，看着台上的工作人员滔滔不绝。委婉点说，想和蝙蝠侠谈恋爱这件事，就好像青少年男女们幻想着能和布鲁斯·韦恩结婚一样几率渺茫。

正这么想着，年轻的韦恩继承人也开始介绍起韦恩基金会的最新产品。

“我们为大家带来了‘失恋保险’——”布鲁斯·韦恩的声线清亮又迷人，还眼神诚挚地看向了坐在第一排最中间的克拉克本人。

……感觉有被冒犯到。

克拉克推了下眼镜，不高兴地撇了撇嘴。

3.

“失恋保险”虽然名为保险，但实际上和韦恩基金会历年推出的其他产品一样，是个出于公益目的的非盈利项目。

近年来，年轻人的工作压力越来越大，生活节奏愈发加快，婚恋比率陡然下降，随之而来的问题也不断凸显。一方面，总有想不开的年轻男女因为分手要死要活，由感情矛盾引起的各类案件频频发生。另一方面，单身父母的数量也急剧增加，就业与儿童教育很难得到良好的保障。

因此，“失恋保险”作为韦恩基金会本年度的公益项目被提上了日程。保险本身定价为三十美元，售出后的所有所得款项都将被直接捐赠给哥谭的妇女与儿童联合保障基金会，意在改善单身父母眼下面临的种种困境，同时鼓励年轻人多多尝试建立健康的感情关系。

布鲁斯·韦恩本人更是以身作则，在发布会上承诺自己已经在找机会开始一段新的恋情。他说这话的时候语气诚恳，眼神坚定，看起来似乎是认真的，但上班第一周就写过三条韦恩八卦新闻的克拉克对此不以为然。

当然，失恋保险的投保人也并不只是单纯地贡献了三十美元的捐款。为了鼓励人们购买，韦恩基金会对保险的“赔付”几乎不设门槛。任何想要兑现赔偿的投保人，只需在官网在线填写个人地址，并简单描述“失恋”的缘由——不管是明星也好，纸片人也罢，只要你认为自己体验到了失恋的心酸，就能从韦恩基金会那里收到一份包装精美的安慰礼盒，内含一束鲜花，一盒和哥谭老牌甜品店合作的手工巧克力，一个印有本次特别定制图案的纪念马克杯，以及一张针对你的“失恋缘由”给出建议与安慰话语的专属卡片。

“韦恩先生，填你的名字也能收到礼盒吗？”台下已经有热情奔放的年轻记者抢先揶揄道。

“当然，当然。”布鲁斯·韦恩皱起了眉毛，故作悲伤，“伤害到你的感情我真的很抱歉，甜心。”

韦恩又挑了几家媒体，询问记者们的感情状况来活跃气氛。克拉克左边的女士摆了摆手，表示自己才刚刚答应了男友的求婚，才不想和“失恋”扯上关系。右边的男士挠了挠略显稀疏的头顶，说自己已经离婚十年了，暂时不准备再找。

“那么《星球日报》的这位先生，你呢？还单身吗？有心仪的人选吗？”

毫无准备的小镇青年猝不及防地成了全场聚焦的目标。

“呃，有的，最近正在犹豫怎么表白呢……”克拉克闷声说。

“很好！”韦恩双手一拍，冲克拉克露出了一个自信的微笑。“这样，我送你一份保险，请你待会儿找工作人员领取一下，好吗？”

……我真是谢谢你啊。克拉克跟着挤出了一个尴尬的微笑，尽力克制自己才没捏断手中的钢笔。

4.

克拉克当然没去找工作人员领取所谓的“失恋保险”，他才不想干这么丢人的事情，仿佛在昭告全场的陌生人，自己开口表白有大概率会直接失败。

但接下来他和布鲁斯·韦恩还有一个小小的单独采访。由于韦恩企业资助了正义联盟，而《星球日报》又是和联盟主席超人关系颇佳的大都会媒体，韦恩基金会此次便非常好心地给克拉克安排了一个专访的机会。一想到待会儿可能还会遭到布鲁斯·韦恩对此事的调侃，克拉克立即感到了一阵眩晕和窒息。

好在韦恩并没有在这件事上大做文章，克拉克问了一些常规的问题，对方也都一一作答。等他们中规中矩地走完采访流程后，韦恩好像也意识到刚才发布会上的发言有些不太对劲。

“真是抱歉，”他笑着对克拉克耸了耸肩，“我不是在期盼你表白失败的意思，看来我在韦恩企业的岗位不是营销文案真是万幸。”

“但我们这次选的巧克力真的很不错，你应该尝尝。”韦恩又补充道。

克拉克收起手中的纸笔，略显难为情地摇了摇头，“谢谢你，韦恩先生，不过还是等我真的失败了再说吧。”

“不说说吗？”韦恩随即追问说。

“说什么？”

“你的表白计划？也许我能给你提点建议也说不定呢。”

“呃……”克拉克对眼前的人是否能提出什么有效建议深表怀疑，况且他也对此毫无头绪，并不知道该从何说起。

两个人互相对着沉默了一会儿。

“好吧，那要不来说说我的吧。”韦恩在沙发上换了个坐姿。他挑了挑眉毛，示意克拉克可以重新把纸笔拿出来。“就当是附赠给《星球日报》的独家内容好了。”

5.

克拉克这次想错了，虽然布鲁斯·韦恩在娱乐八卦领域盛名远扬，但他在这次发布会上的承诺确实是认真的。他已经有了心仪的表白对象，正和克拉克一样，在思考该怎么向对方表明自己的心意呢。

但克拉克的内心着实有些疑惑。像布鲁斯·韦恩这样各方面条件都堪称顶尖的人，也会有担心被人拒绝的烦恼吗？

“他和我们不一样。”韦恩回答了他的疑问，“他并不是那种……会被肤浅的外表，被世俗的物质，被我那些无趣的甜言蜜语所打动的人。他是……特别的，当我看到他，我就知道自己一定非他不可了。”年轻的富家少爷在说这话时带上了浅浅的微笑，眼睛里跳动着欣赏与渴望的光点。

“别误会，我对他可不是一见钟情的。”韦恩立即自己调笑道，“说实话，我们见的第一面可不算特别愉快，我给他留的第一印象可能也不怎么好。当时我只想着去忙自己的事，对他的态度非常敷衍。”

“可我也很难说清楚自己究竟是什么时候就爱上他了，大概就在不知不觉中吧。虽然我们才认识了刚刚三个月，但有时候，仅仅只是坐在他身边，就感觉我们好像已经认识了一辈子那么长。”

“不过说来惭愧，我对他的生活其实了解得并不多，甚至连他的真名都不知道。”韦恩略微叹了口气，“我们是在，嗯，一家戏剧俱乐部认识的。平时我们只顾着扮演好自己的角色，很少过问彼此的现实生活。”

如果不是不想破坏眼前这少有的真挚动人的气氛，克拉克真的很想问一句，你说的那家戏剧俱乐部，该不会也叫正义联盟吧。

不过，年轻的记者只是面带微笑收起了笔，在心中默默感慨了一番。

韦恩谈及这个人的语调比平时说话高了两度，语气也不是面对媒体时的故作姿态，甚至用词也不再晦涩考究，而是回归了最朴素的词汇组合。

多么幸运的人啊，能让布鲁斯·韦恩真心地为其倾倒，克拉克突然对这个“特别”的对象产生了些许嫉妒。

但同时也感谢他，布鲁斯·韦恩一瞬间的真情流露让克拉克在心中得出了自己的答案。

“怎么样？有什么建议可以提给我的吗？”韦恩送克拉克出门时随口问道。

“真诚吧。”克拉克说着对自己点了点头，“展现你的真诚就足够了。”

6.

克拉克最终还是花了三十美元，自费购买了韦恩基金会推出的失恋保险。

并不是他对自己不够自信，况且克拉克也已经准备好接受可能被拒绝的结果。但怎么说呢，套用露易丝的话就是：

“反正三十美元能买到鲜花、巧克力和杯子也不亏！”

精明干练的普利策获奖女记者说这话时正恶狠狠地啃着手中的手工巧克力。克拉克依稀记得好像是哪部热播剧中的男配角在大结局里和一个露易丝极其讨厌的角色走到了一起。

经过一周紧锣密鼓的筹划，克拉克终于在周末鼓起勇气，奔赴了向蝙蝠侠告白的战场。

然而不幸的是，先前那三十美元的花费最终还是派上了用场——

克拉克的“真诚”战术似乎有些过了头。

他先是将自己的秘密身份和盘托出，紧接着又直白地向蝙蝠侠表达了自己内心的情感。由于精神过度紧张，当那句“我喜欢你”回荡在瞭望塔的主控室里时，克拉克才注意到平日里无论何时何地都处变不惊的联盟顾问，已经石化成了一尊蝙蝠雕像。

蝙蝠侠连带着厚重的披风一起僵在原地，几次张口发出一两个音节又闭上，像是CD播放器突然卡了壳。

“我明白了，没关系，别有压力。”红蓝相间的氪星人故作冷静，同手同脚地走向了泽塔传送舱的方向，在一束光波中掩面而逃。

节奏好像确实太快了呢……克拉克把自己闷在枕头里，有些懊恼地想到。

他拿起手机，打开韦恩基金会的官网页面，草草填上了自己的地址，并用力地在备注那一栏打下了“向蝙蝠侠告白失败”这么一行字。

露易丝说得没错，至少他还能得到一个精致的安慰礼盒。而布鲁斯·韦恩最好没骗他，因为克拉克现在真的很需要一盒好吃的巧克力才抚慰自己受伤的心灵。

7.

韦恩基金会果真非常专业，第二天一早，送快递的人就按响了克拉克公寓的门铃。

克拉克睡眼惺忪地打开门，和门外的一双钴蓝色双眼撞了个正着。布鲁斯·韦恩穿着过分正式的西装三件套站在克拉克面前，看起来像是马上就要去教堂宣读誓言。他鞋子上的雕花革纹一尘不染，衬衣上的领针在阳光下闪闪发亮，头发似乎做了造型，定型喷雾和古龙水的味道一起闯入了克拉克的鼻腔。

“你好，肯特先生。”布鲁斯·韦恩带着礼貌的微笑，向克拉克点了点头。“韦恩基金会于昨夜收到了您的保险赔付申请，于是派我来详细了解一下情况。”

雕花的皮鞋踩上了克拉克公寓的木质地板，韦恩带着欣喜但矜持的目光审视着公寓的内部装潢。

“……我不太明白。”

克拉克还没有从韦恩企业的总裁亲自上门拜访的事实里愣过神来。

“是这样的，您于一周前购买了我们韦恩基金会推出的‘失恋保险’，投保费三十美元，保额是一套安慰礼盒。同时您在昨夜申请了保险赔付，申请的理由是‘向蝙蝠侠告白失败’——”布鲁斯·韦恩说到这里突然严正地板起了脸，“但经过我方调查，这个理由明显与事实不符，我必须严肃地提醒您，肯特先生，您这样的操作是非常严重的骗保行为。”

克拉克微微眯起眼睛。

“我以为……随便填一下就可以的？”

“很明显，这是违规操作，肯特先生，而且确实与事实不符。”

“何以见得与事实不符？”

“很简单，请问蝙蝠侠有明确拒绝你吗？”

布鲁斯·韦恩说话间又挂上了他那种故作姿态的笑容，看上去还掺杂着点不怀好意。克拉克内心突然泛起一股不祥的预感。

“答案是当然没有，肯特先生，因为你没等他说完话，就自顾自地从泽塔传送舱逃走了，还关闭了你的联盟通讯器。”

“所以考虑到您并没有失恋，我们也不能对您的申请进行赔付。”布鲁斯干巴巴地说。

克拉克捂着脸在原地笑出了声。

不过，布鲁斯还是从衣服里摸出了一盒已经拆了包装的巧克力，递给早就双耳通红的克拉克。蝙蝠侠和超人标志形状的巧克力块在透明的包装里严丝合缝地一起躺着。

“但我们这次选的巧克力真的很不错，你应该尝尝。”

布鲁斯这次露出了真诚的微笑。


End file.
